


Niebezpieczne terytorium

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100d2v2, Drabble, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Zakazane Pairingi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Wybielacz to jednak za mało.Prompt 66. Niebezpieczne terytorium





	Niebezpieczne terytorium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Konkurs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787584) by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance). 



> Na początku można przeczytać "Konkurs", ale nie trzeba.   
> Prosiłaś mnie o to prawie dwa lata temu, dziś znalazłam twój komentarz i postanowiłam to napisać. Może średnio wyszło, ale dawno nie pisałam...

\- Błagam, podaj mi wybielacz - jęknął Stiles, trząc oczy i potykając się o meble.  
\- Nie przesadzaj, to nie było takie złe. W końcu zdawałeś sobie sprawę z tego, że się spotykają. Sami ci to powiedzieli. - Derek szedł za nim, starając się uchronić swojego partnera od poważniejszych urazów.  
\- Wiedzieć, a widzieć to dwie różne rzeczy - wyjęczał dziecinnie.  
\- Synu, przecież to nic takiego. Na prawdę myśleliśmy, że jesteśmy sami, a to nie było nawet miejsce publiczne! - John poprowadził Stilesa na kanapę i usiadł koło niego.  
\- No właśnie, ciesz się, że trafiłeś tylko na pocałunek. Będąc samymi w domu mogliśmy robić coś o wiele bardziej... - Peter przerwał sugestywnie z cwanym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Chciałem wybielacz, ale teraz chcę lobotomie. Nie musiałem tego wiedzieć, a od dziś ten dom to niebezpieczne terytorium. Będziemy się tu zapuszczać tylko po wcześniejszym telefonie - obiecał Stiles, nadal nie patrząc na ojca.  
\- Szkoda. Mogłoby być ciekawie, gdybyś wszedł w "odpowiednim" momencie.  
\- Peter!!!


End file.
